Bireunion
by electricdream101
Summary: Calvin is seventeen, and is reunited with two prominent figures of his childhood past, although he only realizes one at first. Hobbes is back, and this time, he's helping Calvin with something quite different: a girl.
1. Pilot

AN: Just for kicks, I'll tell you guys how I came up with this story. First, I went to anguishofmylove's favorite stories here in ff.n and I figured out that there actually were Calvin & Hobbes fanfics! Yes, I am such a noob that I only knew that now. So after I read that fic, my mind raced and raced and raced, and then, a new idea for a story has been borned.

People don't know I actually get tired of taking crap from my school, and of course, my parents. What people do know however, is that I, Calvin, will never tire of doing the said crap I get blamed for, yes, even if people get to hate me for it. I don't know if this is a good thing (with me being myself and all) or a bad thing (it's kind of obvious why). So without further ado, I shall recall the events that occurred recently, in probably less than pitch perfect detail, but not a lot less, let me guarantee you. Now I shall tell you how I found my best friend again.

Hobbes has always been my best friend when I was small. My parents described me as a self-assured, coy, smart aleck-y, six year old, accompanied only by myself, my imagination, and Hobbes. Being freakishly weird and wacky at my age with all of that, it took some time before I finally decided to make real life friends, which was when Susie Derkins moved away when I was 8. But before that, memories with Hobbes always rang in my head and never ceased to stay there, so until I finally grew up and got over him at 11, Hobbes was my best friend.

During one particularly crappy day, when I was scolded (again) for straight C's at school (again). I was confined to my room for the rest of the night, facing no dinner. Of course, I was ready for this, and had a double cheeseburger at the nearest Mickey D's right before I reached home. What I wasn't prepared for was, admittedly, the sheer utter destructive boredom.

Sure, I had a TV in my room and watched reruns of Friends. For a while. Then, there was my PSP sitting calmly in my bed, which I used to play Resident Evil. For a while. Oh, and don't forget my iPod which had tons of Nickelback, Nirvana, KISS, and Santana that kept me company. For a while. Sadly, my laptop was confiscated, so I just lay there, running my fingers through my already tousled hair, with nothing to do as my brain cells started to disintegrate.

I will tell you what I spent a good load of time doing though. Before that, I should tell you that I started liking girls at 12, when I figured out that girls are only considered gross BEFORE they've reached puberty. Meaning by puberty stage, they've abandoned pigtails, stuffed bunny rabbit parties, playing house, and candies for skinny jeans, nail polish, longer undone hair, and focusing on making themselves look hotter. So gladly, you can see why I started liking girls.

So there I was, bored out of my wits, right? So I proceeded to scan my room for stuff I haven't done yet. Right in a dirty dejected corner was my dad's old binoculars I stole when I was 6. I've never really used them ever, besides horsing around with Hobbes when I would pretend for a series of weeks that I was Sander Salvin, spy extraordinaire.

Straying away from old childhood memories, I'll take you guys back to the current situation at hand. Considering we have new neighbors yet again, I figured I should take the ol' binoculars out for a spin. It's interesting how varied our new neighbors seemed. I am proud to say I have spied on a grandpa, a gay 13 yr old girl (and boy), a frustrated terrorist, a lawyer who does nothing at home but watch TV, and a weird couple that barely behave married at all.

But she was different. I could tell even if I didn't know her that she was different. Of all my 17 years of breathing, consuming, and crapping, lemme tell you. I have never ever ever had an instant crush on any girl. Until when I saw her.

Through the binoculars, I was expecting to find some cooky neighbor to spy on again. What I saw surprised me. After a few minutes of spying on tousled, dark hair, a pretty face, and expressive eyes reading over what looked like text books, I didn't know what to do. Boom, instant crush. I could have gone on forever like some loveless idiot (which was probably what I was back then) if she didn't have the brains to close the shutters and sleep.

After that, I flopped down on my bed, only thinking of two things. One, I had to know her name. Two, I had to stop thinking about her or it would be really guaranteed that I would get a sleepless night. Frankly, I don't even remember what gave me the impulse to pursue Hobbes once again from deep under my bed, but I did. I took out the old stuff toy and dusted it off slightly. Hobbes was worn from years of use, but I didn't care back then.

"What would you do, eh little guy?" I told him, chuckling slightly.

"I wouldn't do nothing, that's for sure." Hobbes said, just as softly, right before I screamed in shock, and threw him against the opposite wall of my bedroom.

AN: End, chapter one. Well? What do you guys think? Who's the girl? An OC or an original character? You have to read the next chapter to be sure then. LOL


	2. She's Who?

A million things were running through my head at once, like if I was drunk, mad, or something in between. Like regular human beings, I have expectations too, and a talking stuff toy I used to imagine as my best friend when I was six actually _talking to me all of a sudden_ is not something any normal seventeen year old American would think of.

"What, now you're surprised to see me?" asked Hobbes, now transformed into the tiger of my former imagination, whom I remember used to be feet taller than me, now standing at my equal height.

"Okay, okay.." I started, pacing like a mad man, which I probably thought I was at the time, naturally. "I'm not stoned, drunk, delusional, or anything like that. No, I am perfectly normal, I can tell. So why the hell are you talking?!"

Strangely, Hobbes wasn't surprised. Back then, if I yelled at him, he'd probably jump on me and we'd get into a fist fight. Right now however, he looked at me as if I was some strange dejected case of a human being, although not like how my parents look at me. The difference being that Hobbes actually has even a spindle of hope in his eyes.

"I'm talking because I can. Look Calvin, I know you remember me, but really, I'm not as imaginary as you think." Hobbes replied, leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed. He seemed more mature now, more adult somehow, although I couldn't really imagine why.

"Well obviously. I mean, it's really hard for me to grasp the fact that you're actually real now, since this is starting to look like one of those scenes from that movie where a Tyra Banks doll becomes the real Tyra Banks. These things just don't happen!" I replied, my voice obviously raising again.

"Yeah, the difference being that that was a movie, a sucky one at that, and this is reality. Calvin, dude, I came back to help you. One last time." Hobbes said, slightly softer this time, smiling. This brought back memories of the first Christmas I hugged him when he didn't receive any presents from Santa or my parents. Wait, Santa is my parents. Scratch that.

"One last time? What is this, a Chrismas Carol or something?"

"Dude, I get the movies okay. Enough with that. The deal is, you Sir, are turning eighteen."

"Meaning?" I asked, still confused. Whatever Hobbes was saying was making little or no sense to me at all, even if he was just standing right in front of me.

"Meaning once you turn eighteen, you're going to be an adult. You'll never see me again. I'm part of your childhood remember?"

I nodded, understanding. How could I forget after all?

"So let me get this straight, Hobbes. You want to help me with my problems before I turn eighteen cause you'll never get to do that again?"

"Duh. Of course! Why else would I jump into your life all of a sudden?" he replied, laughing. "You've got some problems you can solve yourself, but sometimes you're going to need the help of a _real _expert to deal with some of the others."

At this, he proceeded to grab my now abandoned (and dropped) binoculars on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" I sighed, as Hobbes adjusted the knobs, looking at the same spot I used to spy on my hot neighbor.

"Trying to find out who the heck you've been so obsessed with." He said, focusing the binoculars back and forth.

"Oh. My. God, dude." He replied, his mouth agape. "She. Is. Hot!"

"Duh." I replied, rolling my eyes. For once, Hobbes' presence was now only getting increasingly annoying instead of the fun we had back then. "Why do you think I use those binoculars?"

"This is all I need to know." Hobbes said, as he closed the blinds, and put my binoculars in a random drawer. "I know who she is."

"Really? You do? Who is she?!" I exclaimed, practically grabbing his shoulders.

He looked at me in wonder and ridicule. "Wow, you actually liked a girl. Back when you were six, I was worried you might hate them forever and be gay, but then again, with hormones and all that—"

"Dude! Just tell me who she is!" I replied, desperately, cutting him off in the process.

"Okay fine! Sheesh." Hobbes said, taking my hands off his shoulders and rolling his eyes. "That girl is someone you knew well. Dude, she's Susie Derkins."

AN: Sorry for the slow updating. I get lazy often. XD I'll try to stave it off though, with the intramurals in school and whatnot. Thoughts? Review.


	3. Plan

"Okay, I acknowledge the fact that you are real, but I can't acknowledge the fact that you are blind. You cannot be serious." I replied, after giving Hobbes a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking type of look.

Sure, I haven't seen Susie Derkins in a long time ever since she moved away, but I already imagined how she would look like in the future around my age. And that was a nerdy, unattractive, verging on dictator virgin girl. Looking at the way she treated me back then, was disgusted by me and my slack with school, and knowing I was her only male friend back then, how could I not assume that she would turn up like I thought she would?

Exasperated, Hobbes sighed heavily. "Look Calvin, I know she's Susie. Come on, they have the same eyes, same hair, and facial features. The only difference is she grew taller, grew her hair out, and is more attractive."

"She wasn't even the least bit attractive in the first place."

"She was six. Come on! Puberty changes looks, although only slightly."

"Hobbes, you aren't making any sense. Nerdy little girls do NOT grow up to become stone cold foxes through puberty. It's impossible."

Hobbes paused and crossed his arms, determined to prove me wrong. "Alright then. I guess I'll just have to prove to you she's Susie Derkins."

"Psssh. And how the hell are you gonna do that?"

"She studies at your school right?"

"Yeah."

"She's the same batch as you too, right?"

"Yup."

"Perfect." He replied, smiling. The next thing I knew, Hobbes was gone. In place of him was a red-headed teenager around my age although slightly taller. Judging from the obvious red hair, the body structure, and the obvious haughty look, I was shocked to see Hobbes materializing as a teenager.

"Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to sign up for an exchange student program from your school, saying I'm from Canada. I'm going to stay in your school for about a month, and in that span of time, I'll prove to you that Dreamgirl is Susie."

Before I could reply, he cut me off, his hand in front of my face. "Not only that. By the end of the month, I guarantee she'll be your girlfriend. Or infatuated with you. Either way, I'm gonna help you, man."

Thank God my parents are sound sleepers. If they were wide awake, they would wonder why I'm in a fist fight with my crazy "Canadian classmate."

AN: Damn, updates have been slow. T_T High School can take its toll on you I guess. But not to worry, no matter how slow I am, I'll still make it a point (as much as possible) to finish this story, so don't give up on it quite yet. Thoughts? Review.


End file.
